


Comfortable sleep

by Flore33



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flore33/pseuds/Flore33
Summary: In that case, also want to kill her, this is not a kind of persistence?
Relationships: Hakudoushi/Kagura（InuYasha）





	Comfortable sleep

神乐睡着了。  
妖怪也是需要睡眠的，除了像神无这样由物品化为妖的妖怪外，大部分妖怪都是生物，自然需要一定的休息时间。就算不睡觉，也要找个地方静静待着，恢复消耗的妖力。  
白童子是在突然想起要嘱咐神乐去做的事时，转头来看，发现神乐已经坐在栏杆上，头靠着柱子睡着了。  
她也不怕掉下去？  
不过这点高度还不至于会摔死一个妖怪，但会弄脏她的衣服。  
至少也要找个能好好躺下的地方吧。  
白童子走过去看她是不是伪装的，但是等他都走到她一米的范围内了，她也没有睁开眼睛，看来是真的睡着了，并且睡得很沉。  
——如果是以往，他一靠近她，她就会猛然惊醒，警惕起来。现在睡得那么沉，就是真的被累到了吧。  
真是个不经用的女人，仅仅是使唤了几次就对他怨气冲天，明明让她做的都是些小事，看来得找机会教训一下她…  
不过神乐睡得那么沉，这倒是有些稀奇。白童子盯着沉睡的神乐的侧颜，现在太阳还没完全下山，阳光笼罩在她身上，能看到她长长的睫毛在眼睑处投下一片阴影。她的口红被照映得闪闪发光，微风轻轻吹拂过她的刘海，发丝在风中轻轻摇曳。  
白童子看着看着，不自觉地皱起眉:他突然有种想把她拉回来的冲动——这样的神乐仿佛一旦掉下去，就化为风，飞出去了，再也不回来，再也抓不住了。  
那说明她逃脱他的控制了，他讨厌这样。  
手心蠢蠢欲动，但正当他抬手的时候，突然察觉到不远处的草丛有动静，他望过去——又是那些不知死活的小妖怪，不管是寻仇也好谋私也罢，在搞不清自己与对方的实力差距下总是愚蠢的。  
白童子就顺手把自己的长刀扔了过去，插在那些小妖怪的面前，仅离割下他们头颅的距离只剩半厘米。  
小妖怪尖叫着仓皇逃离，毒虫最猛胜们自发地去抬起他的长刀飞过来，要把他的武器还给他。  
最猛胜翅膀扇抖的声音像是马蜂，对于熟睡的人来说实在是过于吵闹。白童子单手拿起武器的时候也注意到神乐皱起眉头，似乎正在做不好的梦。  
哈！不用想也知道是什么梦，说到最猛胜就会想到奈落，想到奈落她就会想起她的心脏，与她那可笑的梦寐以求的“自由”。  
白童子瞥一眼最猛胜，它们就知道他的意思，按照他的命令散开，不再靠过来——虽然它们的主人是奈落，但白童子也可以操控它们，只是奈落的权限比他更高而已。  
“哼…”白童子轻轻把刀放下，自己也单腿坐在柱子边，头靠着柱子，闭上眼睛。  
神乐不怕他，她怕的是他背后的奈落，因为奈落拿着她的心脏，所以她对奈落唯命是从，哪怕不情愿，也来照顾他这个“小鬼”。  
而奈落的心脏，却是在与自己曾是一体的赤子身上。  
为什么明明本该是心脏的他们，却得听从失去心脏的奈落的命令呢？是因为奈落比他们更强，虽然奈落已经是个空壳了，但是奈落的力量让他们还不能反叛，不管是神乐神无还是最猛胜，都深知这一点。  
那么，如果，他们取代了奈落呢？因为他们本来就是最重要的心脏啊。  
这样一看，神乐倒也不是毫无希望的，只要她乖乖的，听从他，哪怕会有一些坏习惯他也能容忍。他们可以先杀了奈落，再取回她的心脏…但取回心脏，和得到自由，是两回事。  
神乐是愚蠢的，她以为她能做什么？以为她的那些小心思他们都猜不到吗？不过幸好的是他是聪明的，只要她按他说的去做，就可以打败奈落。  
因为他们是心脏，奈落只能小心翼翼地保护着他们。  
按理说现在神乐应该去狩猎妖怪了，通往冥界的道路还没有找到，但是她现在却在这里偷懒睡觉。  
算了，他是一个好上司，自然能包容下属的这些小毛病…总比用过就杀掉的奈落好，是吧？  
白童子慢慢地放松，呼吸渐渐平缓了，他正处于下风处，能闻到上风处的人有一股淡淡的香味，就像他跟赤子还没有分离的时候，在她怀里闻到的那样。  
对了，他跟赤子没分离的时候，多数都是由神乐来抱他的，后来被分成两个部分后，也是由神乐来守护他三天，所以他熟悉她身上的味道，也是正常的。  
只要你乖乖听我话，我就可以把你的心脏拿回来…只要你不背叛我，你就可以…一直在我身边。  
白童子也睡着了。  
因为没有人打扰，外围还有最猛胜守卫，神乐的眉头也松开了，她甚至轻勾嘴角，好像噩梦的阴影已然散去。  
现在天气很好，温度正合适，不管醒来会如何，但至少现在两人靠在同一根柱子下，都在做着各自的美梦。


End file.
